


got that, OH! (i mean)

by patchworkangel



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, SO I FINALLY FINISHED IT please be nice, Secret Relationship, Sort of????, Team Harlek ftw, because that's how we do it, coming out via instagram, i mean ben is 10 year younger than rami, so....yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchworkangel/pseuds/patchworkangel
Summary: Ben and Rami are in a relationship, and nobody knows.or,They kinda really want people to know.





	got that, OH! (i mean)

**Author's Note:**

> *addressing an empty room (not for long, I hope!) be like*
> 
> Hey guys!
> 
> So yeah, I promised a Ben/Rami fic on my tumblr, and, lo and behold - I've done it.  
It's nothing too severe or deep, but it was honestly so much fun to do, and I hope it makes more people pay attention to this ship.  
The inspiration for this story basically came from an ask I sent into bohemian-rhapsody-slash on tumblr, about Ben announcing he and Rami's relationship on instagram, because WHY NOT.
> 
> Hope you guys like it! Luv ya!

* * *

Ben woke up the moment his phone started screeching, hand shooting towards his nightstand to locate the bloody curse. He felt around blindly for a moment, before grasping the wailing the object and moving on autopilot to disable the sounds. Then just like that, the room was once again plunged into silence.

He chucked the phone back onto the nightstand, burrowing further into the warmth of his bed.

“No work today?”

Ben grunted at the sound of the voice, suddenly remembering that he had a bedmate with him.

“No… maybe.. ’m call in sick or something…” he mumbled.

A soft chuckle sent shivers down Ben’s spine as Rami wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in closer. “Babe…come on..”

The younger man huffed childishly, turning around in his boyfriend’s hold. He squinted in the soft morning light to see that Rami was wide awake, clearly having woken up way before him. Ben managed a lazy furrow of his brows.

“Still jet-lagged?” he inquired. Rami shook his head.

“No, not anymore. Just like to watch you sleeping.” He pressed a kiss on Ben's forehead, running his hand up and down Ben’s naked back. “Did you know that you make little kitten sounds in your sleep?”

Ben scoffed, lightly shoving Rami onto his back and snuggling into his side. “I do not. Now shut up, I’m still sleeping.”

His boyfriend laughed heartily, vibrations echoing through his chest. Ben smiled despite his sleepy, moody, self. He liked this; being here with Rami. It had been so long since they had last seen each other face to face, and he could selfishly admit that he loathed the idea of parting from him so soon. Work be damned - this was where he wanted to spend his day.

As if reading his thoughts, Rami urged him a little bit closer, until he was properly draped over him, face resting just under the older man's chin. Ben breathed in his boyfriend’s scent, silently thanking (not for the first time) his past self for insisting on heavier drapes and darker curtains in his bedroom when he first moved into his flat. For one, they made sleeping through the night a whole lot easier after long and tiring days; and secondly, they made the mornings last longer.

Which was incredibly ideal when it was your main excuse for sleeping in with your boyfriend.

Rami nuzzled his hair, pressing kisses to the edge of his hairline. “I hate to be the one to say this, but I really don’t think you should be sleeping in if you have a call time, babe… I don’t want to see you get in trouble because of me.”

“Mmm.. don’t care. Wanna stay here. Missed you.”

Rami chuckled. “I know, Ben, I’ve missed you too.” Ben responded with a soft grunt of agreement. Rami smiled into his hair. “Missed you so much…”

“Then let's just stay..” Ben whined, lifting his head and resting his chin on Rami’s chest. Beautiful blue eyes pleaded with Rami’s in the dim light of the room, beautiful even in the dark.

“Let’s just stay in today, Ram. No casting calls, no auditions, no go-sees. No… weirdos looking at me like I’m some sort of tasting menu on display… Please, I just want to spend the day with my boyfriend - who flew in last night just to surprise me - it's not too much to ask, right?… Please?”

Rami smiled wryly, caressing his boyfriend’s face with gentle fingers. He pulled him into a kiss, thinking that - honestly - Ben did have a point. After all, they just didn’t get moments like these too often anymore. Ever since Bohemian Rhapsody had premiered, going out had become trickier than usual - what with anonymity going out the window - as more and more people watched the movie and subsequently became fans, both of their characters and themselves.

It was easier when they were still filming, Rami mused. Back then, he and Ben could spend weeks in Ben’s flat - just the two of them and Frankie - and no one would bat an eye. But these days, the most they could do was sneak into each other’s hotel rooms during press tours - then try to stand as far away from each other as possible when it was time to face the media; all so no one would suspect a thing.

It was exhausting, but worth it.

Because while Rami loved the amount of response the film was getting, and how people were praising his performance as Freddie Mercury - he was especially proud of how fans were starting to appreciate Ben as more than just a pretty face. _Yes,_ he found himself thinking, _my boyfriend is an amazing performer, thank you. He’s not just someone with great abs or a great ass (which he did have, by the way)_. _He's talented, and amazing. Did he mention that he was amazing? Because he is. Ben Hardy is amazing, and everyone needs to get with the program._

Honestly if he had the chance, Rami would probably make shameless proclamations about the true talent Ben was, on every platform and in any interview; the only reason he hasn't was because a single wrong word could risk outing them to the world.

Not that either of them were ashamed of being together. No, not at all.

It was just… it was a conversation they needed to have. For sure. But maybe not when they were both naked in bed, his beautiful boyfriend still cuddled up to him and making it clear that he couldn’t care less about the outside world at the moment.

Right here, right now - in this bed - it was just the two of them, and that was all that mattered.

Rami smiled. “Okay, babe,” he whispered, the gentlest of breaths against his Ben’s lips. “Okay. We can stay in today.”

Ben utterly beamed, smiling so brightly you’d think that sunlight was finally flooding into the room. In reality, they were still shrouded by half-light, the sun’s rays muted for the most part by Ben’s dark curtains. It made Rami’s features look darker than usual - the perfect opposite to Ben’s golden sunshine. Ben would never admit it, but he absolutely loved that about being with Rami. His personal dark prince; Ben wouldn’t trade it for the world.

He pulled Rami into another deep kiss, lips moving languidly against each other, then laid his head back down on the other man’s chest, enjoying the pure domesticity of it all.

The moment was broken though, once again, by the shrill cry of Ben’s phone.

Ben groaned loudly. It was just a message, but anything other than his boyfriend’s soothing voice while in the confines of his room was an abomination in his book.

He reluctantly moved from Rami’s hold, turning around to check his phone. It was from Joe, because of course it would be. He had sent a picture of he and Gwilym in their groupchat, showing the two of them out and about on the streets of New York. Bloody nerds.

Rami slid his arms around Ben’s waist, spooning and holding him close while pressing kisses onto his strong shoulders. “Hmmm… from Joe?”

Ben smiled, leaning back into Rami’s warmth. “Mhmm. I can’t believe he still thinks no one knows he fancies Gwil.”

“That’s Joe for you,” Rami chuckled, nuzzling the nape of Ben’s neck. Ben shivered from the sensation. “Did he ever tell you about that time he made an ass of himself in front of a hostess in Japan when he accidentally called Gwil his ‘beloved’?”

Ben grinned. “He didn’t!”

“Oh, he did. Then he tried to save face by saying how he meant Gwil was his 'best bro', or something. It was hilarious. A mess, but hilarious.”

Ben giggled.

Another notification came through, this time from Instagram. Ben swiped the app icon, opening it up to show the same picture, but now on Joe’s insta account.

** _[Not a reunion without the whole gang, but I guess I’ll live.]_ **

Immediately the comments started pouring in. Ben scrolled through them, feeling that familiar sense of lowkey bitterness grow in his gut.

_’**@benhardy** is going to be so upset when he sees this!’_

_'nooooo but what about **@benhardy** joe?!’_

_'gwilym out here cheating on his bf like that. **@benhardy** deserves better’_

_'leezzello tonight, but we all know hardzello is endgame **@benhardy**’_

_'it’s bad enough that rami’s with lucy, now gwilym’s all over joe?? ummm, **@benhardy** do you need company? cause you know… ;)’_

_'i guess it’s true then. if someone like **@benhardy** can’t make them stay, what hope is there? lol’_

_'y'all never show love for rami, shame on you. guess a girl’s gonna have to take one for the team… <3’_

Ben slammed his phone down on the bed and smooshed his face into his pillow.

Great, his mood was utterly ruined. God, this was the absolute last thing he needed this morning. Here he was, trying to enjoy a simple morning with his boyfriend, and he had to go and be reminded that everyone still thought he was _dating and/or cheating on either Joe or Gwil._

He huffed in frustration. It wasn’t exactly fun to be reminded that everyone basically thought he was a _slag._

“Babe, what’s wrong? Ben?” Rami worriedly reached over Ben’s shoulder to check on his boyfriend, smoothing his hair away from his face. “Babe? Did something happen?” He tried to turn Ben back around, but the younger man refused to budge.

The thing was, Ben knew he was being petulant. He did, he wasn’t an idiot. He was 100% aware that he was equally to blame for the whole entire narrative that was he and Joe and Gwilym - supposedly being in some sort of love triangle.

It was all him.

And Joe.

And Gwil.

Although they never really meant anything by it; after all, Ben had never seen anything wrong with showing affection to your co-stars. He had done it before, with other cast-mates, and came away just fine.

So when the opportunities arose, he happily went along with all of Joe’s jokes, or Gwilym’s odd humor, and played up that notion about them being super close during filming, and even during breaks. They took pictures and videos, and shared them on social media. Joking about being in love and all that. It was all harmless humor.

But then, people - their fans - became truly invested, and well, here he was.

Because what people didn’t know, was that all the time he spent with Gwil and Joe, was to make up for - or even to hide - the fact that he couldn’t exactly show how much time he was spending with Rami.

All those pictures and videos of himself, running around with Gwilym or Joe; what really mattered was that at the end of the day, he would be able to snuggling up to Rami in bed while laughing about Gwil getting his wig stuck in things for the hundredth time, or just Joe and his mushroom perm.

It was great.

God, he still remembered how flustered he was when he first met Rami, having been a fan of his since he was a bloody teenager. The older man was so gracious with him, and so sweet, that it had honestly been hard to not fall head over heels for him. They were so different as people, from such wildly differing backgrounds; and yet they could talk for hours, about anything and everything under the sun. Rami never acted like he wasn’t interested in his what he had to say; always ready to humor his thoughts and offer his two cents. It was such an exhilarating experience for Ben - _to be seen as an equal_, and not as just another bloke with a pretty face.

So much so, that when they received the final script for Bohemian Rhapsody, Ben had been dismayed by how little Freddie and Roger interacted. _They were bloody best friends, you bastards!_ And even after Graham explained everything to him, he still couldn’t help but feel a little bitter.

Here was a wealth of opportunities for him, _as Roger_, to spend even more time with Rami - _and the film wasn’t allowing it._

_Bollocks._

Rami - much like right now - had asked him about it later on; and somehow, someway, that conversation had turned into a confession, and long story short, _he had been with Rami ever since._

Of course they didn’t tell anyone, mostly out of respect for professionalism, but as time went on, hiding their relationship became harder, and harder.

Just them sneaking around, pretending they didn’t want to spend every waking hour together; it had all seemed ideal when they started out. He even told Rami that he was okay with being secretive, if it meant he could be with him. But now... now he wondered it they would ever be more than just that - _a secret._

A faint click sounded behind him, and suddenly he could feel more than see, the light of his bedside lamp fill his room. Ben finally relented and lifted his face from it’s hiding place, turning around to face Rami, eyes stormy and downcast.

Rami frowned, reaching up to trace the lines of Ben's tear-filled, bloodshot eyes. He sniffled, and concern immediately colored Rami’s features.

“Talk to me, Ben…”

Ben sighed, suddenly wishing he could run away from this conversation. It was as if the whole issue in his head suddenly seemed so... childish.

After all... it was just some harmless fun amongst the fans, right? It's not like anyone really means anything by it. It was just people being people on social media. It wasn’t a big deal.

Really.

“It’s nothing, Ram. ’s not a big deal.”

“Babe, if it’s upsetting you then it is a big deal. Come on, talk to me… I hate seeing you like this.”

Ben took Rami’s hand, loving how his boyfriend squeezed his fingers to reassure him. “I... it’s stupid, love.”

Rami sighed, giving Ben one of his looks. It was the look that said _'I need to fix this- help me fix this' ._ As if any of it was his fault.

Ben took a deep breath. “It’s just… the fans, again, I suppose. The whole… thing with Joe and Gwil... and me.”

Rami nodded. Of course he knew what Ben was talking about. He, like everyone else, were privy towards their antics during filming. He thought it was hilarious.

Then again, maybe he had misread something.

Ben continued, “It’s just that… everyone thinks I’m dating one of them, right? One or the other. And I know we’re the ones who started it - and I know that it’s just joking around - I know that. But then, sometimes they - the fans - they just… say things, like... like I’m some kind of _two-timing whore_ who’s playing around with their feelings… and I just..”

Ben’s voice trailed off as he felt a weight lift off his chest. He was a little taken aback by how much this had actually been bothering him.

_Oh._

He gripped Rami’s hand harder, holding on for dear life. He could see his boyfriend studying him, patiently waiting for him to finish saying his piece. He guessed it was now or never.

“_I just… I hate that everyone thinks I’m some tart sleeping around with my friends, when the truth is…_” He looked away from Rami’s eyes, color rising on his cheeks. “_..when the truth is I’m perfectly happy with you. I… hate that I can’t just… tell everyone that they're wrong. That 'no, I am *not* dating Joe Mazzello or Gwilym Lee. I’m not… I’m..-_”

Gentle fingers on his face brought his attention back to his boyfriend. Rami was gazing at him with teary eyes, a soft smile on his lips. His fingers gently traced the outline of his bottom lip, before cupping his cheek in his warm palm, and just holding him. As if Ben was the most precious thing Rami had ever been privileged to touch.

“Ben… are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Ben swallowed, suddenly unsure. On one hand, he knew what he wanted. On the other hand… he really didn’t want to ruin this.

“_I… I want to be able to tell them that I already have a boyfriend, thank you very much. And that he’s beautiful, and wonderful._” He covered Rami’s hand with his own, pressing a kiss into his palm. “_Don't get me wrong, Ram, I don’t mind the joking… but I’m **taken**, and I want to be able to say that…_”

Rami let out a breath of relief.

“Babe… I never thought… I just assumed…- I want that too, Ben. If you’re ready for it - _and I mean really ready_ \- then I’m ready to go there with you.”

Ben surged forward, pulling Rami into deep kiss, heart beating out of his chest. Rami kissed him back with equal fervor, something inside of him unfurling and breaking free from it’s restraints. He let Ben take control of his lips, falling onto his back as the younger man straddled him, never breaking their kiss.

Rami pulled away from Ben with labored breath.“_Get your phone_,” he groaned, hands steadying the sway of Ben's hips. Ben quickly reached for the device he had discarded a few minutes ago, already having an inkling as of how they were going to do this.

Giggling, he unlocked the screen and pulled up the camera app, aiming it right at his boyfriend’s smiling face; his other hand moved to entwine with Rami’s on Rami’s chest.

He snapped the picture.

_Once._

_Twice._

_Three times, because his boyfriend was gorgeous, alright._

He showed the pictures to Rami, who laughed at the shitty lighting. Ben couldn't care less, because the point was that it showed more than enough, and the anticipation of finally sharing their relationship with the world was making him giddy.

“_Wait, let me take one too!_” Rami took the phone from Ben’s hand, switching the camera to selfie mode. He then tugged Ben off of him so he could lie down beside him. Ben chuckled as he arranged himself into a totally-candid-and-not-staged-position beside his boyfriend, arm wrapped around the older man’s torso, face resting nicely on his shoulder.

Looking into the camera together, Rami snapped the shot.

_One, with he and Ben perfectly in frame together._

_Twice, with Ben kissing his cheek._

_And three times, with Ben's laughing face buried in the crook of Rami’s neck, his elated smile just barely visible in the blur of motion._

Rami smiled a smile of his own, holding his boyfriend close.

_They were really going to do this, huh?_

Ben grinned excitedly at him, like a child before Christmas, when he took his phone back, swiping through the photos. Rami felt his heart, honest to god, flutter.

_Yep. Guess they were._

A few lifelong minutes later - _a.k.a after Ben had painstakingly picked two of his favorite pictures out of the bunch_ \- Rami lay hovered over Ben's shoulder as his boyfriend uploaded the photos onto his instagram. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Ben write out his caption, then tag him; and then just like that, the reality of their lives never being the same again from that day forward, truly dawned on him.

The moment of truth; _Ben hit 'Share'._

The moment the post finished uploading, Ben shut his phone off and put it back on the nightstand. Confused, Rami opened his mouth to ask, but Ben just moved to straddle his boyfriend once again.

"What?" the blonde said coyly, feigning innocence. "Did we not agree to spend the day in? I don't know about you, Ram, but in my book, spending the day in includes not caring about what the world has to say about _my relationship_."

Rami laughed out loud, hands back on his boyfriend's hips; of course, again, his Ben had a point.

Around them, Rami noted how the room suddenly seemed brighter - the air so much more lighter. Part of him knew it was because they were still in bed way past sunrise; but another part of him was certain that it was because of the _difference_ in Ben.

_Ben, who seemed happier. Ben, who seemed more at ease._

Rami smirked. "Well, then. Who am I to argue with that? Any ideas, babe?"

Ben raised an eyebrow, bottom lip between his teeth.

"_Oh, don't worry, babe... I can definitely think of a few._"

* * *

_**@benhardy** has posted a photoset._

** _[Picture 1: ]_ **   
_[Black and white.]_   
_[A man, pictured from chin to lower chest, lying down on a bed, shirtless.]_   
_[His left hand is holding on to the photographer's hand, clutched together on the man's chest.]_   
_[Over his heart.]_

** _[Picture 2:]_ **   
_[Black and white.]_   
_[Close-up of that man, laughing while looking into the camera, blurry with motion.]_   
_[Another man laying next to him, face turned into the smiling man's neck, toothy smile barely discernible through the blur.]_   
_[They're clearly in love.]_

_[**Caption**: "He's mine. Sod off."]_

_[tagged: **@ramimalek**]_

* * *

_'Oh my god'_

_'OHMIGODDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!'_

_'OMG OMG OMG!!!! RIP ME WTFFFFFFF'_

_'Ben and RAMI?! How did we not see it???? Ohmigod MY HEARTTTTTT'_

_'WAIT WHAAAAAAAT'_

_'BEN HARDY RAMI MALEK BEN FUCKING HARDY RAMI EFFIN' MALEK WHAT IS AHEPPENING I CAN'T OMGGGGG'_

_'GAHHHHHHHH!!!! MY FAVES!! My faves are dating JESUS CHRIST GOD IS REALLL'_

_'We stan. We FUCKING STAN. KING AND KING, YAAAS BITCH!!'_

_'gUYS I'M gonNNA CRYYYY! They look so good together <3'_

_'hardzello stans and hardlee stans don't comment. THIS IS A HARLEK APRRECIATION ZONE. (yes, bitch i went there)'_

_'omg HARLEK, YAAAAAAAAAS!!!'_

* * *

_**@joe_mazello **liked your photo._

_**@joe_mazzello**: I fucking knew it. I FUCKING KNEW IT. **@mrgwilymlee** YOU OWE ME._

_**@mrgwilymlee** liked your photo._

_**@mrgwilymlee**: **@joe_mazzello** I'M AS SURPRISED AS YOU, THANK YOU. Wow. You bastards. Congratulations, I'm happy for you. But STILL._

_**@joe_mazello**: you're just jealous he got to Ben before you did. Admit it, sir._

_**@mrgwilymlee**: You wish, Joseph. If anything, I'm jealous that he got to Rami first. That's one pretty man..._

_**@joe_mazzello**: you know, now that you mention it..._

_**@benhardy**: Yeah. That caption. It's for the two of you. **@joe_mazzello @mrgwilymlee** Hands off._

** _@ramimalek _ ** _l__iked your comment._


End file.
